Aeroliner 474
The Aeroliner 474 is a commercial passenger plane in Just Cause 2. Appearance It's the second largest airplane in the game. The plane slightly resembles Boeing 737 and Airbus A320 and A321 series, suggesting a possible hybrid of the two. Its name is based on the Boeing 747 and the name Airbus, Aeroliner (Airbus) 474 (747). It also strongly resembles the Dassault Mercure 100, a French airliner. The plane comes in a variety of colors including red, blue, and green. You may see some Panauan letters on the front left side of the plane. If you are able to look in the cockpit while the A.I. soliders are piloting the plane, you can see that those 2 seats are actually unoccupied while the real controls of the plane are actually behind the cockpit. You can even see Rico sitting behind the cockpit, as he enters the plane. The reason for this is unclear. The aircraft has a very small nose gear when compared to its size and it resembles the landing gear of the F-33 Dragonfly Jet Fighter. The tail has the Panau Air logo on it. Performance Due to its size, it's one of the hardest to land and maneuver, however it is very easy to land it in large, flat places, more so than the Pell Silverbolt 6, which can easily explode if it touches down too hard. This is because of its large back landing gears. The maximum speed of this aircraft is 233.50 MPH. Click here to see the test. Uses The plane, despite being large and heavy, does have some uses. Kamikaze runs As this plane is very large it creates a big explosion when crashed, this can be used to destroy military property easily, like Communications Masts, Cranes, or drilling towers. This strategy can be especially effective when beginning the sabotage of a large base with a multitude of big targets close together, like Pulau Berapi or Pulau Kait. Safe travel If at maximum altitude you can fly to your destinations a lot more safely without having to worry about crashing, or being shot at from military bases, or other threats. The only thing to worry about is the "EMP " weapon at Hantu Island, but that weapon has limited range, including upward range. Vehicle stunts with double-Grappler *One of the more entertaining uses for an Aeroliner 474 is to go to Panau International Airport, take the Titus ZJ on the display in front of the main terminal, drive onto the tarmac, and attach your vehicle to one of the planes going out onto the runway. If you get back in the car and drive quickly to keep up with the jet, you should be able to remain attached to the jet, without falling off unless you exit your car or break the link. Another vehicle to use is the MV V880 in the hangar with the Aeroliner 474 and the Chippewa attack chopper, but using this vehicle to complete this stunt will lead to your untimely demise as the MV will weigh down the jet more, affecting its flight and swinging the Jeep up. If your vehicle collides with the jet, both vehicles will explode. This is also the easiest way to rack up kilometers driven and stunt driver points. It isn't advised, though, as you will naturally accumalate them throughout the game. *You can try to use the Aeroliner 474 as a flying helicopter carrier by landing a helicopter like the Rowlinson K22 or Mullen Skeeter Hawk on the top of a parked Aeroliner and attaching them to each other with the grappling hook. There is a very high chance that the Aeroliner 474 will explode and kill you, so fly carefully. *If you steal an Si-47 Leopard, it is possible to land at Panau International and dual hook the Leopard to the Aeroliner, allowing for entertaining loop-de-loops around the plane. *It is a bit challenging, but possible to grapple an Aeroliner to another Aeroliner. To do this you must get in an Aeroliner and pull it up behind one that is about to take off. Quickly perform a stunt jump then grapple your Aeroliner to the other. Get back in. As the NPC pilot applies thrust, you must also apply thrust so that you are right behind him all the way down the runway. If you dont the line will snap. If you succeed you will be attatched. This makes for some entertaining stunts, but is very dangerous as the two Aeroliners can at anytime collide causing them to both explode. The aeroliners can also loose altitude slowly to the point where you may not be able to recover in time and will crash. Locations While this aircraft only spawns at Panau International Airport, it has several guaranteed spawnpoints within the airport, making it fairly common and easy to find and acquire. *Only found at Panau International Airport. Trivia *On the side of the plane is a small label with Devengari (Hindi) writing, which translates to "airliner". It looks like this: एयरलाइनर *Players can start a "traffic jam" of sorts at the airport by stealing a aeroliner as it is taxiing to the runway, once in control park the plane in the middle of the taxi way. Every few minutes another plane will spawn until there is a long line of aeroliner 474s piled up on the tarmac. *Strangely the aeroliner 474 lacks functioning thrust reversers. This along with the fact that there are no aircraft tugs present in the game means that manuvering the aircraft on the ground can be quite dificult, and the plane can even get stuck. *If you perform a stunt jump on a taxiing aeroliner 474 and let it taxi to the runway, then graple it to the ground just as the nose wheel leaves the ground, when the line snaps the plane will yank back usually flying in to the trees next to the runway where it will become stuck. Once this happenes the plane will either explode after a few minutes, or after being a significant distance away, the trees will degenerate and the plane will take off as normal. *One of the NPC pilot's flight paths has him fly between the deck ane blimps of the Mile High Club. This can be seen by performing a stunt jump on a taking off Aeroliner 474 and "riding" it for quite some time. Note that not all departing Aeroliners will fligh this path. Gallery Aeroliner 474.jpg JC2-AeroLiner 474 Night.jpg Aeroliner 474 2.jpg Aeroliner 474 takeoff Panau International Airport.jpg|Taking off from Panau International Airport. aeroliner 474 panau intl airport.jpg Videos 500px|left 500px|left Category:Planes Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Public Transport Category:Content